Li and Sakura's New Adventure a Digital Adventure
by Cherry Akira Li
Summary: Sakura,Syaoran Tommoyo,and Eriol move to new york idk i made it up so go along with it to meet up with Sakura's sister Kari lol ill tell u y lator.im still writters block its gonna b revised l8r hel me give me ideas love ya
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Li and Sakura's Digital Adventure

Chapter 1 -The new kids in town

Intruduction

* * *

It was basically an ordinary school day for TK and Kari.They were going to their 11th grade classes since it was a new school year.When they arrived to their classes the teacher announced the comming of two new studets from Beverly Hills to New York.

* * *

You two may come in and introduce yourselfs,announced Miss Kaho.Hey,my name's Syaoran Li and it's a pleasue to meet all of you i hope we can become friends cause im looking forward to a wonderful school year.Thank you Syaoran you may sit by TK over there,Uh TK my you raise you hand,asked Miss Kaho.But TK didn't raise his hand because Syaoran already knew who he was.Hey,bro long time no see,Is Sakura here too?Hey,TK I have'nt seen you in a while either and yes she's here she's outside,she said something about getting something for Kari since you and her are in this class,dont worry she'll be here in 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1...0 .And on timeing they herd a yell ouside in the hallway,HOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!.Yep that's her alright,said TK as he laughed at how see was always late.Sorry Im late i left something in the locker they gave me and i got locked out of -TK!WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!Sakura yelled as she run to hug TK.What are you talking about this is my school.It's just not everyday you get to go to the same school as your sister and her bestfriend,by the way TK where's Kari I havent - suddenly there was a two taps on her shoulders,she turned around only to be greated with the non other than Kari Kamiya,KARI I havent seen you in so long we have to catch up later k,as she gave Kari a quick hug and turned around to apoligized to the teacher.Now that you've made it to class I would love it if you introduced yourself . Oh...Hey,My name is Sakura Avalon I'm glad to be in this class it is good to see you all and i hope we can all become friends.Now,that Sakura and Syaoran have introduced themselfs to the class i would like to know why you guys were shouting and hugging Kari and TK.Well you see...Kari is my older sister by two months she was born on Febuary 1st and I was born on April 1st,But Miss Kaho wouldnt it be good if you continued the class.Ah yes Sakura and if you want you can want to sit by your sister Kari.Thank you miss Kaho means the world.Now that we've all situated i suggest we get on with class but since we only have a few minutes in class i'll give you your homework assignments you will do these two math worksheets for homework ,It will be over geometry TK,Kari can you explain geometry to Sakura and Syaoran.Sure,replied TK.Uh..that's okay i was kinda home schooled so i know how to do geometry.Then I assume that Sakura knows it as well.Um acutally im horrible at math Syoaran usually helps me with my homework.Yeah she has a bubble brain when it comes to math answeres Syaoran.Hey,that's not true i am very capable!!!!yelled Sakura.Oh well...i guess you dont need my help after on Syao I didnt mean it like that,well if you dont wanna help me i'll just have to ask Eriol to help me or ill tell madison to dress you up in those costumes you hate.But I already have a costume,complained Syaoran.And you look good in it i know.RING,RING hey guys that the lunch bell lets so see the others explained TK.Yeah i agree .

to be continued...

Next Chapter:

_hey guys over here we got a lunch table_

_no big lets so to glass_

_hey Sakura wanna go out?_


	2. Chapter 2

Li and Sakura's Digital Adventure

Chapter 2 -Meet Our Sister Gang,WHAT!!!

_last time:_

Uh..that's okay i was kinda home schooled so i know how to do geometry.Then I assume that Sakura knows it as well.Um acutally im horrible at math Syoaran usually helps me with my homework.Yeah she has a bubble brain when it comes to math answeres Syaoran.Hey,that's not true i am very capable!!!!yelled Sakura.Oh well...i guess you dont need my help after on Syao I didnt mean it like that,well if you dont wanna help me i'll just have to ask Eriol to help me or ill tell Madison to dress you up in those costumes you hate.But I already have a costume,complained Syaoran.And you look good in it. I know.RING,RING hey guys that the lunch bell lets so see the others explained TK.Yeah i agree.

to be continued...

On This Chapter:

_hey guys over here we got a lunch table_

_no big lets so to class_

_hey Sakura wanna go out?_

_Chapter 2_

AT LUNCH

Sakura and Kari's Conversation

"So Sakura,how's dad and Tori,"Kari asked."Well Dad's doing fine he's just doing what he normally does acheolegist and searching for valueable artifacts,and Tori,still going out with Julian and calling me Monster the arrogant bastard. "Sakura said as she was throwing her fist in the air."That's good to hear"Kari said with a sigh of relief.''Well enough about me how are Tai and Nancy?"Sakura asked."Their doing good,Mom just got promoted in the Fashion business and Tai,let's just say hers going out with a guy name Jasper."said Kari."Wow,well I have two questions to ask."said Sakura."Shoot,"said Kari asking for her to ask the questions."One,were did our brothers get the gean to be gay?Two,are you and TK going out"asked Sakura with wonder of great curiosity.Kari coughed on air and the minitne of Sakura's last question."No,TK and I arent going out,nor do I know how our brothers enhared thst gean and you dont see me asking if you and Syaoran are going out.said Kari while trying to catch her breath."Okay I'll stay out of it and isnt it lunch lets go and you still havent introduced me to your new friends lets go!"yelled Kari as she dragged her trying to catch up with the guys.

ENTERING CAFEATERIA

When the four got there lunch in searched for a table.TK,Kari hey guys over here we got a lunch table!"yelled a girl with purple hair and glasses."Hey Yolie," greeted TK and Kari."Hey guys and who do we have here?"asked Yolie as she exemined Sakura and Syaoran.Oh yeah this is my sister Sakura Avalon and our friend Syaoran Li."Kari explained."YOUR WHAT!?! Yolie,Ken,Davis,and Cody as the spit out whatever they had in their mouth. Yeah I forgot to tell you,She's my sister,she's lived in Beverly Hills this whole time,"Kari explained."Well,that explains alot,but how are you guys related,"asked Cody."Well you see...

FLASHBACK

Nadeshiko,Sakura's mom,Nancy,my mom,and Aiden,our father was bestfriends you see Nadeshiko's grandmother was sick so Nadeshiko went to Paris to visit her at the hospital but dad had bought tickets to the new club opening but Nadeshiko couldnt go so he invited my mother Nancy and they ended up drunk and woke up in bed together the next day and two months later she told dad she was pregnant but at the same time so was Nadeshiko.Nancy was in her second month and my mother was in the first with me,So in a matter of months Kari was born but dad didnt want

Kari,cause he didnt want her to stay with Nancy's husband known as Kari's step dad,but Nancy didnt give up without a fight and soon had custity of Kari which wasnt a problem for dad because he was soon to have...me.And so here we are together again hehe..."explained Kari and Sakura

END FLASHBACK

"Wow,thats alot."said Ken with his mouth hanging like a fish."Yeah it's no big but were over it and think about it I finall have an older sibling who doesnt call me a monster hehehe."said Sakura making everyone laugh."Oh yeah,we forgot to introduce you to some people this is Madison Taylor and Eriol Moon,"said Yolie."Hey cuz,"said Sakura and Syaoran at the same time."Hey guys surprised to see us?"asked Eriol."CUZ!?!"asked Kari,TK,Yolie,Ken,and Cody."Not again,"Davis complained."Shut Up Dav-RING,RING,RING...''Thats the bell guys we better get going and see you in the computer lab later TK,Kari.Yolie whispered in their ear.''Well see you guys after school guys"Davis said as they walked away.

AFTER SCHOOL

When Sakura closed her locker she came face to face with Davis."Oh,hi Davis do you need anything"Sakura asked"Well yes,I was wondering would you like to go to the movies with me friday night?"Davis asked."Im sorry Davis but I dont wanna go with you?''Sakura said."Okay I understand"said Davis as he was walking to the computer lab.

Computer Lab

Davis where have you been"yelled Yolie."No where now lts go"said Davis.But when he put the digivice to the computer nothing happened exept pools of light that came out of the computer."Not again",they all whinned.

I know it might not be good but R&R please and I really need good comments to continue this thanx


	3. A little Sneak Peek

The New CardCaptorSneak Peek

Happy Birthday to me and Cherry and Castadela and blossom a little funny clip i did for when i was bored dec.31 and for those who don't know I'm just turning 13 wooooooo!

You know you wanna look-ps this will happen 2 chapters befor the end but it's gonna be longer and a story

Cherry:That was weird

Kero:Yea u said it

Trea':Dont You think I'm hot?

Salera:Yea even when you don't notice me

Cherry:girl step off my boyfriend

Kero:Boyfriend?I thought you didn't remember him...

Cherry:Blushes-Well I do

Trea':I know everybody loves me!

Everybody:Trea shut up!

Trae:I'm so sexy for my shirt so sexy for my shirt so sexy it hurts.

Everyboy:Oh Brother

Cherry:You can have him cuz

Salera:No you can keep him runs off

Kero:...That was...strange

Cherry;You said it

Trea:Hey Cherry come rub my rock hard abbsflexes muscles(sp)

Cherry:No!

Trae:Please?

Kero:Please do it so the ego maniac will shut up!

Cherry:But

Kero:But What?

Cherry:Do you see what im wearing?

Lookes at cherry-she's wearing a bikini and a tank top over it.

Kero:And?

Cherry:I'm afraid he'll take my virginity

Trae:Cherry you know I wont do that till you sixteen which is tonight...

Cherry:Ok!

Kero:Wow she changes her mind quick

Trae:I'm glad

Syaoran:What did you say?

Trae:That i was going to take her innocence away for her birthday innocent eye attack

Syaoran:Ok as long as you use this hands Trae a condom

Trae:Yes sir

With Cherry

Sakura:Cherry?

Cherry:Yes?

Sakura:I know what your planning tonight and I wanted to give you this hands cherry hand cuffs and a you know what

Cherry:Thanks mom!

Sakura:Your welcome honey,Happy Birthday, and have a great time!

THE END

ILL MAKE THE LEMON L8R BUT I CANT NOW CAUSE MY PARENTS R WATCHING ME!

REMEMBER TELL YOUR FRIENDS!

LOVE ,

SALERA

PS NOW U KNOW WHO THAT GIRL WAS

IT WAS CUTE ME!

C'YA!


End file.
